Inseparable
by Anzu Kazami
Summary: Atem tiene que irse del palacio por un tiempo, ¿que pasara con mana?, ¿A caso cambiara de opinon? summary un poco mal. primer fic, dejen reviews


Hola a todos y todas, este es mi primer fic y espero sea de su agrado, un pequeño songfic de la canción inseparable de The Jonas Brothers narrado por Atem.

_**Disclaimer: **__Yu-gi-oh! no me pertenece simplemente escribo historias por diversión y no por fines de lucro._

* * *

"**Inseparable"**

Tengo que partir, un imprevisto se ha presentado y tengo que alejarme del palacio por un tiempo, quizá serán días, meses o quizá, hasta años. Como extrañaré este lugar; el hermoso jardín trasero, los enormes pasillos, las majestuosas estatuas de Anubis y Ra, pero lo que más extrañaré, será a ti, mi linda y hermosa Mana.

**Take my hand tonight**

**We can run so far**

**We can change the world to anything you want**

**We can talk for hours just staring at the stars**

**They shine down to show us**

Mientras preparo mis cosas ya entrada la noche en mi habitación, volteo hacia la ventana y te veo ahí, sentada en la fuente donde solíamos jugar de niños, por tu mirada me doy cuenta de que te has enterado de mi partida, como quisiera acercarme a ti, tomar tu mano e irnos lejos, olvidarnos de todo y hacer el mundo a nuestra manera.

**That you know when the sun forgets to shine**

**I'll be there to hold you through the night**

**And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight**

Salgo de mi habitación al terminar de guardar mis cosas, me dirijo hacia la fuente donde te encuentras, sientes mi presencia y me volteas a ver con muchas lágrimas en tus hermosos ojos esmeralda, te acercas a mi, me abrazas fuerte, como si fuera la ultima vez que nos vayamos a ver, y me dices que no me vaya, que me quede aqui contigo, que no soportarías estar sola. Para mi tampoco es fácil dejarte, pero debes saber que yo estaré contigo siempre, aunque la noche no cese, aunque las estrellas se apaguen, aunque el sol olvide brillar.

**And even when we're miles and miles apart**

**You're still holding all of my heart**

**I promise it will never be dark**

**I know...we're inseparable**

Te separo de mi cuerpo, te seco las lágrimas delicadamente que caen sobre tus mejillas y acaricio tu hermosa cabellera café, te digo que no te preocupes, que yo también quisiera quedarme pro simplemente no puedo y que volveré pronto. Se que me iré por bastante tiempo, pero sé que nunca me olvidarás y que, dondequiera que esté, tu estarás en mi corazón, no importa si estamos a millones de kilómetros de distancia, nosotros somos inseparables.

**We could run forever if you want**

**And I would not get tired**

**Because I'd be with you**

**I can tell you're listening until the very end**

**We have done all these things**

A pesar de lo que te dije, sigues llorando y sollozando, no se cómo consolarte, ni como parar tu llanto, como quisiera que huyéramos, tu y yo, para siempre. Correríamos kilómetros con tal de alejarnos del palacio para poder encontrar un lugar donde no tenga que separarme de ti, donde no tenga que cumplir con deberes, donde solo estemos tu y yo. Nunca me cansaría al ir huyendo, pues estaría contigo, incluso te cantaría esos hermosos cantos que te gustan, con tal de estar contigo.

**You know when the sun forgets to shine**

**I'll be there to hold you through the night**

**We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight**

Me miras a los ojos y me preguntas como vas a poder soportar mi ausencia, como vas a poder estar sin mi, si yo soy tu risa, tu llanto, tu felicidad, tu tristeza y tus sueños, tu todo. Como es posible que, después de lo que me dices, todavía no tenga el valor necesario para huir contigo, a pesar de que tu y yo estamos junto pase lo que pase, aunque no pare de llover, aunque el cielo se bloquee con nubes, aunque el sol se olvide de brillar.

**And even when we're miles and miles apart**

**You'll still be holdin' all of my heart**

**I promise it will never be dark**

**I know...we're inseparable**

He pensado bien las cosas, y no puedo irme de aqui, no puedo vivir ni un día sin ti. ¿Como puedo irme sin saber cuándo volveré? ¿Cómo puedo dejarte y correr el riesgo de que me olvides? No puedo hacerlo, simplemente no puedo. No puedo alejarme de ti, por que , simple y sencillamente, somos inseparables.

**would give it up**

**To never let you fall**

**Cause you know we're inseparable**

**I would give it all**

**Just to show you I'm in love**

**Yea you know we're inseparable**

Sigues llorando y sollozando, ahora recargada en mi pecho, me vuelves a suplicar que no te deje, que me quede y jamás me vaya. Con mi mano levanto suavemente tu barbilla para poder verte a los ojos y te digo que si me iré, pero no a donde tengo que ir, sino a otro lugar pero no me iré solo, te dijo que te llevaré conmigo y podremos seguir juntos, ser inseparables.

**You know when the sun forgets to shine**

**I'll be there to hold you through the night**

**We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight**

Tus lindos ojos esmeralda comienzan a brillar y una sonrisa empieza a formarse en tus labios hasta adornar tu lindo rostro, me besas tiernamente en los labios y yo te correspondo, me abrazas fuerte y te despides de mí. Te vas a tu habitación, yo a la mía y pronto caigo en los brazos de Morfeo. El día sustituye a la noche y el sol reemplazó a la luna, no tardo en despertar y me doy cuenta de que hoy es el día cuando nos iremos juntos y no nos alejaremos, pase lo que pase.

**And even when we're miles and miles apart**

**You'll still be holdin' all of my heart**

**I promise it will never be dark**

**I know...we're inseparable**

Me doy cuenta de que los sirvientes aun no despiertan, así que salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo a la tuya. La puerta está abierta y te veo sentada en la orilla de la cama. Sin dudarlo dos veces, entro y pronuncio tu nombre, me volteas a ver y me sonríes mientras me preguntas si ya es hora y te respondo que si, que es hora de irnos. Ya con nuestras cosas, salimos sigilosamente del palacio y nos dirigimos al norte. Seguro todos preguntarán por nosotros y se preocuparán por no encontrarnos, pero no importa, porque estaremos juntos y no nos separaremos, no nos alejaremos, estaremos el uno para el otro, seremos inseparables.

FIN

* * *

_Bueno, eso es todo, espero les haya gustado, se que no es el mejor pero a mi me convenció._

_Si les gustó dejen reviews y si no también, así conozco sus opiniones y puedo mejorar_

_**Darkmagicianprincess. :P**_


End file.
